objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Contest in Renewed related lands (camp)
Cancelled This is season 3 of Battle For Swordland by IB2995. Sign up as any 2 characters you want. You are allowed to sign up as OCs. Rules You get 24 hours to do challenges. If you don't do one, you will receive a strike. Four strikes and you're out. Rocky - 1 strike Match - 2 strikes Microphone - 1 strike Golden Apple - 1 strike Pen - 3 strikes Pin - 3 strikes Prizes Immunity Crown - You can skip the challenge. Randomizing Token - Take the person who has the most votes' votes and the randomizer will randomize between everyone and the one that the randomizer lands on gets the votes. Average token - Makes you and another person have the same amount of votes being the average amount of votes. (Eg: You have 4 votes and someone has 0 votes. Use it , you'll get 2 votes and so will the other person.) Also if you have 5 and another person has 2, the average is 3.5, so it will be rounded down. So 3.5 ~ 3 votes. Pin Token - Makes you lose all your votes. Leafy Token - Gives you a bunch of Squashy Grapes (aka makes you excused for the challenge just like Immunity Crown) Lance Token - Win one challenge automatically (it's incredibly rare) Prize Owners Pen - 1 Immunity Crown Microphone - 1 Immunity Crown Eraser - 1 Immunity Crown, 1 Randomzing Token Coiny - 1 Average Token, 1 Immunity Crown Pin - 1 Average Token TD - 1 Pin Token Marshmallow - 1 Pin Token Paintbrush - 1 Pin Token Team Which is? (7/10) 200px-YinYangPro.png|Yin Yang - Bfdi is the best Coiny_Pose_(1).png|Coiny - Bfdi is the best Яблоко.png|Apple - Me Phone X (16th Place) Золотое Яблоко.png|Golden Apple - Me Phone X (15th Place) Object_havoc_ipod_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3w.png|iPod - PikminComet Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow - PikminComet Paintbrush drawing.png|Paintbrush - NothingDangerous Pencil.png|Pencil - NothingDangerous Eraser??.png|Eraser - Arrow+Pen Tennis Racket (Fan Made).png|Tennis Racket - Arrow+Pen (17th Place) Team We Keep Losing (4/10) Tissues.png|Tissues - Petr.kasuba.12 (12th Place) Teardrop.png|Teardrop - Petr.kasuba.12 Rocky.png|Rocky - Peeradon (18th Place) Tbnewposething.png|Tennis Ball - Peeradon (19th Place) MicrophonePro.png|Microphone - Bfdifan444 (14th Place) 108px-Leafy.png|Leafy - Phuocphuc46 Announcer Side Vibrating0005.png|Announcer - Phuocphuc46 (20th Place) AwesomePen.png|Pen - Bumblebee the transformer Pinforcamp.png|Pin - Bumblebee the transformer Match_16.png|Match - Bfdifan444 (13th Place) Challenge 1 Pen/ Wait teams are uneven Leafy/ That's not fair Lance/ I don't care. You're getting a debuter once you win a challenge. But only once. Pin/ Now that should be fair... Lance/ As long as you guys can win one :P. Lance/ Ok, whatever. Challenge number 1. Choose a random number from 1-19 and I will random.org to see who guessed correct. Yin Yang/ 17. Lance/ That's correct. Team 2 is Up For Elimination. Yin/ Yes! Yang/ No! (Later) Lance/ Announcer, you have been eliminated. Announcer/ What. I cannot be eliminated. Lance/ Whatever. Get aut Challenge 2 Today's challenge is to suggest team names. I will not consider your previous entries as doing the challenge, so either you come up with new ones, or you copy the old one. Challenge ends at 8:50 AM EST on Thursday. Lance/ Well since Team 2 had two members scoring 23/30 while Team 1 won, Team 1's new name is "Which is?" and I hqve chosen the name for Team 2 :P Leafy/ That's not fair Lance/ I don't care TR/ You rhymed it TB/ I'm Mike Schmidt Lance/ Stop rhyming Leafy/ Stop criming Lance/ Anyways Team 2 are up for elimination Microphone/ But it's s'pposed to be the best in the nation Lance/ My god these rhymes suck Sword/ (CENSORED) TB/ Dude you just sweared you know Sword/ It's not like I'm a foe Lance/ Everyone shut up so anyways vote for someone on Team 2 to be eliminated so yeah see you soon Sword/ ............ I'm a raccoon (Later) Lance/ Tennis Ball, you have been eliminated with 7 votes! TB/ Aw I thought I did well Sword/ Get aut Challenge 3 Lance/ I hope you're ready for this next challenge. Leafy/ Why. Is it naming Lance/ Nope, you must make a hashtag. I will rate it out of 10. (credit to HHJ) Leafy/ That is naming Lance/ Whatever just start (later) Lance/ Eraser wins with a spectacular 10/10. So Team We Keep Losing loses again. Vote one of them through Like and Dislike format. (Afterwards) Lance/ We have a total of 28 votes. Eraser/ K Lance/ Get aut Eraser/ (flees) Lance/ So anyways, safe at 0 dislikes and 1 dislike, only one in total, are TD, Microphone and Leafy. (they get "Tagontisners") Leafy/ Um, what are these? Lance/ You'll see. Anyways, safe with 2 dislikes is Pin. (She gets a knife) (bottom 3) Lance/ Bottom 3 already? Wow your team is so small. Pen/ I hope I'm not... (Interrupted) Lance/ Pen is safe with 2 dislikes. (he gets a knife) Tissues/ Goiys whoiy are u voiteeing foir me e! Rocky/ BULLEH! Lance/ (shouts very loudly) ROCKY, (goes back to normal voice tone) is eliminated, with, 5 dislikes. Rocky/ BULLEH (sad)! (Flung to the "loser box") Lance/ Now to save time, TD got 1 like, Pen got 5 likes, Mic got 5 likes, and Pin got 2 likes? Rocky got 1 like. Pen and Mic get immunity crowns. Challenge 4 The challenge is simply just to comment, this made-up word you saw earlier, "Tagontisners". Writing it with apostrophes or making typos will make you do worse in the challenge. The randomizer gives: Tagontisners - 80% durable (TR) Tagontisners - 46% edible (Leafy) Tagontisners - 20% breakable (Pen) Tagontisners - 54% wettable (Pin) Team We Keep Losing finally wins. So if someone wants to debut, they can if they are not in the camp yet, or they had only one character from the start. Match debuts. Now elimination. Safe at 0 votes are everyone but iPod (:P lol), Apple, Tennis Racket and Coiny. iPod/ Wait I got a vote? No you don't Tennis Racket/ You're very surprised? Maybe? Coiny/ Well since... I'm not telling. Go through the files and find out yourself. Anyways, since we are at the bottom 3, it's time to show the remaining votes. Apple: 3 Tennis Racket: 7 And... Tennis Racket/ :/ Coiny/ :( Coiny, you received... Coiny: 6 TR, you are eliminated. Coiny, you are safe. Tennis Racket/ What?! Challenge 5 For this challenge you have to jump from the top of a cliff into 3 types of colored water. (Credit to Cedricblocks) A. Blue colored water (75% chance of surviving) - If you win, you score 10 points B. Green colored water (49% chance of surviving) - If you win, you score 25 points C. Red water (15% chance of surviving) - If you win, you score 50 points. If you die, you get 0 points. The challenge begins now. Challenge ended. Match and Microphone did not do challenge, they get one strike. Results: Leafy - 10 points Eraser - 25 points Pen - 10 points Pin - 50 points Apple - 0 points Golden Apple - 25 points iPod - 0 points Marshmallow - 25 points TD - 10 points Tissues - 0 points Pencil - 10 points Paintbrush - 0 points Coiny - 50 points Yin yang - 0 points Coiny and Pin, who risked taking Red, surprisingly were both incredibly lucky and won the challenge win 50 points. They get prizes. Now, let's see how many people got 0 points. Ah ha! The 5 people who scored 0 are UFE. Voting results: Apple - 8 iPod - 0 Tissues - 6 Paintbrush - 0 Yin Yang - 0 Apple is eliminated. Challenge 6 You must comment a sequence of "left", "right", "up" and "down". You are trying to dodge missles shooting out from some boss battle. You must have at least 10. If on is confused, the challenge looks like this: 1. Left 2. Up 3. Up 4. Left 5. Right 6. Down 7. Down 8. Up 9. Right 10. Left (It doesn't have to be equal btw) iPod wins with 7/10 points. The ones UFE are the ones who scored 1, 0, and didn't do challenge. Voting: Eraser - Tissues - Pencil - Match - Golden Apple - 2lazy2showvotes, but Golden Apple is eliminated. Challenge 7 (merge) Challenge is to climb up a mountain. A. Mount Goiky, Goiky - 62% chance you'll survive - 10 points B. Whistler Mountain, Canada - 80% chance you'll survive - 5 points C. Yoyle Mountain, Yoyleland - 36% chance you'll survive - 20 points D. Mount Everest, Nepal - 10% chance you'll survive - 40 points E. Mount Unknown, Unknownlandia (please ignore this option E) - 0% chance you'll survive - 69 points Death - 0 points Nop lol whoever picked E is correct, Vote now. Means that CoIny and Paintbrush are safe and get immunity crowns. Mic has been eliminated with 7 votes. Challenge 8 The challenge is to open this safe with the code for the padlock. What do you think the code is. A. 7, 2, 6 B. 0, 6, 9 (ans) C. 4, 4, 6 D. 6, 6, 6 E. 9, 2, 4 Match is eliminated. Challenge 9 You are recording Five Nights At Freddy's. Tell us what you have been doing for the video setup. Example, you can say you have facecam. Most people misunderstood. BTW Paintbrush used his/her immunity crown so he/she is excused. The three highest scores are: # Eraser - 23/30 # Coiny - 19/30 # TD - 17.5/30 No token this round. UFE will be whoever scored below 15/30. So that means: Marshmallow, Yin Yang and Tissues are UFE. Vote for one of them to be eliminated. Elimination: Votes: 10 Marshy, Yin Yang and Tissues. Last challenge you got the lowest scores, with 14.5, 14, and 13 points respectively. Marshy is safe, with a number of votes less than 10. Marshy: Wat Aka 0 votes Yin Yang and Tissues, one of you will be eliminated. That is Yin Yang, Yin: What? Yang: Yes! Safe with 3 votes. Tissues is eliminated with 7 votes. Yin: Yes! Yang: No! Get aut Tissues Challenge 10 The double digit challenge is once again, double-challenged. First part: You must comment a series of 7 colors in the randomized order, not the rainbow order. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Second part: You must say three things, "Thraot", "Tagontisner" and "Egmono", in the right order. It's randomized. Well this camp never finished, and that's because of me. Category:Camp Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Coiny Category:Apple Category:Eraser Category:Paintbrush Category:Pencil Category:Teardrop Category:Rocky Category:Tennis Ball Category:Microphone Category:Leafy Category:Announcer Category:Pen Category:Pin Category:Match